


Long Lost and Newly Found (OHSHC FF)

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihaya wakes in the hospital after a six year coma into a world she no longer knows. The kids she grew up with were now grown teens, and her parents had left the country. Now she was living with her cousin, Tamaki, and trying to live a normal sixteen year old life. Which was difficult when she still wasn't as strong as she should be, and still had the common sense of a child.</p>
<p>Thrust into a crazy life with the host club, she gets close to a few of the members. What awaits Chihaya as she develops into the teenager she suddenly woke up to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

"No fair Tama-chan! You're bigger than me! Slow down!" A young girl, just ten years old called out, her blonde hair streaming behind her.

"You two shouldn't be running. It's dangerous, you know?" A young boy, same age as the other two, pushed his glasses up his nose as he yelled at his two friends.

"Come on, Kyo-chan! You're missing out on a lot of fun!" The blonde boy laughed, running around a bend in the hall upstairs.

Then his fun was cut short as a piercing scream filled the mansion.

~six years later~

"Mommy! Our daughter is being so cruel!" The cries of the violet eyed blonde boy reached the ears of a certain dark haired boy. 

"I can't help when she's just being honest, Tamaki." The dark haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared at his lap top. He ignored the group in the room as his phone went off, the ringtone so specific, he rushed to answer. "Yes. Yes, thank you." He shut the device and looked at the blonde, who stood frozen nearby.

"Was that...?" He looked hopeful, and the dark haired boy was glad when this time, he could smile and nod.

"She's awake."


	2. Chapter One: Chihaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Just my original characters and my story and their back stories and etc. 
> 
> Yea... um. Thanks for reading! XD 
> 
> -Alana

Chihaya ♡

~sometime in February~

I opened my eyes, blinking away the light. Where was I? A face came into focus above me, and I recognized who it was, even if he did look older. "Kyo-chan?" My voice was scratchy and sounded weird. Another figure focused behind him, and I recognized him too. "Tama-chan?"

"Hey. How you feeling?" Tama-chan spoke, his voice much deeper than it had been just days ago. I looked around and recognized the layout of an Ootori hospital suite.

I was silent. They looked like my friends, but older, and their voices... the last thing I remember before waking up here was hanging out with the two after school. We had been doing our fifth year homework. And then Tama-chan and I had run off... I think I fell down some stairs. Had I been seriously injured? How long have I been here? 

"Chi-chan?" The blonde reached out, looking worried. 

I smiled at them. "I'm alright." I sat up a bit and closed my eyes at the bought of dizziness that swept through my head. "What happened? How long have I been here?" 

They were both quiet for a minute and Kyo-chan sat on the edge of my bed. His hair covered his eyes, and his glasses were glared from the harsh light in the room. "You've been here for six years, Chihaya." 

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes as that information sunk in. I was ten when I fell, I had just had my birthday a week before. I had always been a clumsy child, but I never thought that being clumsy would alter my life so drastically. 

~the beginning of summer~

I sat in Tama-chan's limo as we were driven to his place. He was my cousin, kind of, and instead of going home to a big empty mansion, he suggested I stay with him. "Grandmother still won't let you in the family estate?" Even when he was a kid, he wasn't welcome. He just shook his head, smiling softly. "Okay. Tama-chan, you can't normally be this quiet. What's the matter?" 

"Nothing. Its just... good to see you awake. We were really worried, Chi-chan." He ruffled my hair as we pulled up to a giant pink building. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have a few things to do at school before we head home. Come inside and meet my friends!" He grinned, and I nodded.

"Alright." I followed him into the school building, looking around distractedly. 

"Chi-chan, pay attention where you're going!" Tama-chan grabbed my elbow and steered me around a group of girls who were giggling at my cousin. "Very sorry, ladies. My dearest cousin just got out of hospital." 

I blushed and watched my feet. I was still so clumsy. "Sorry." I mumbled as Tama-chan led me up some stairs and around to a room. I glanced up at the sign, noting it. "Music Room 3" huh. Was Tama-chan in a band or something?

He threw open the double doors, grinning at whoever was inside. "Sorry I'm late! I've brought a special guest today!"

I followed him inside and blinked at the bright light. There were six other boys inside, doing various things. The room was otherwise empty. I saw Kyo-chan sitting at a table, a laptop open in front of him and a notebook in his hand. I smiled and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Kyo-chan!"

"Chihaya! Tamaki, what is she doing here?" Kyo-chan patted my head. 

"I didn't want to leave her in the car by herself. Plus I thought it might be good for her to meet more people." Tama-chan sounded slightly bored.

"Kyo-chan, what is this room?" I looked around at the couches and tables, catching a glimpse of sweets on a table. My eyes widened as I watched the blonde boy munch on some cake. "Tama-chan! May I?" I pointed in the direction of the sweets.

"Chihaya! A lady never points!" Kyo-chan scolded me. Tears pricked in my eyes and I turned to face him, my lip trembling. 

"Ah, that is..." Tama-chan appeared in front of me, waving his hands around. "It's rude, you were taught this when you were small!"

I hung my head. "I'm sorry, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan." I know I'm sixteen now, but I still only knew what a ten year old knew. Well, excluding academic studies. In the months between when I woke up and now, I was tutored strictly until I was caught up to high school level academics. My photographic memory helped that a lot. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment and I studied the floor. 

"Hey Tono," I looked to my right to see a ginger haired boy with golden eyes leaning down close to me.

"Who's this?" I looked to the left to find the same boy. Wait, what? There we're two of them! Twins, then.

I felt my face heat up more at their close proximity, and I stepped backwards to try and escape. 

"Ah! You shady twins! Get away from my cousin!" Tama-chan barreled through the two boys and led me towards the small blonde boy and the cakes. "Chi-chan, you can have some cake."

I perked up at this, grinning at Tama-chan. "Yay! Thanks Tama-chan!" I pulled a hair tie off my wrist and proceeded to try an pull my hair back, to keep it out of my face. It had grown while I was.... sleeping. Key word, "try". I pouted and turned to my cousin. "Tama-chan, I can't get it!" I held out my hair tie, tears collecting in my eyes.

"Ah~" Tama-chan looked lost, and he glanced around.

"Don't worry, Tono." One of the twins laid a hand on his left shoulder, grinning.

"I've got this." The other twin stepped forward and smiled at me. "You just want it out of your face?" He asked me, taking the hair tie and putting it on his wrist.

"Ah, mhm." I blushed and nodded, turning back around. His fingers were quick as he pulled back my hair, and there was no painful tugging.

Tama-chan cleared his throat. "Ahem~ this is my dearest cousin, Chihaya Suoh. Please look after her. She'll be joining Ouran Academy starting tomorrow!" I fiddled with my fingers, cheeks still burning, while the boy behind me worked at my hair.

After a few moments, I felt a pat on my head. "All done!"

I reached up and found my hair halfway up, a braid going down the middle. Simple yet productive. I stood up and smiled at the ginger haired boy, my eyes naturally closing. "Thank you very much!" I bowed respectively, my hands clutching at my dress. 

The boy scratched the back of his head, pink dusting his cheeks lightly. "I- it's no problem Chihaya-chan."

I fidgeted a bit and smiled again before turning back to the cakes and the blonde boy. The boy smiled at me, clutching a pink bunny tightly. "My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey! And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori!" He giggled, and I did too, enjoying his playfulness. "And this is Usa-chan!" He held out the bunny, grinning.

Remembering my manners, I bowed my head a bit. "Very pleased to meet you Honey-kun! And you too, Mori-kun, and you, Usa-chan!" I grinned.

Honey-kun giggled again and gestured to the stack of cake nearby. "What kind of cake do you want?"

I screwed my lips to the side and pointed to a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. "That one please!" Mori-kun set the small plate in front of me and placed a fork on it. "Thank you!" I clapped my hands together and licked my lips. "Itadakimasu!"


	3. Chapter Two: Asuka

Asuka ♬

I sipped my tea as I watched him closely, my cheeks burning just the slightest. The act the two put on was a little... well, embarrassing. But I put up with it, so that I could be near him. Kaoru Hitachiin. I was only a year older than him, that wasn't weird, right?

Then I heard it; "My dear cousin here, just awoke from a coma. See, when we were children, just ten years old, we were playing around. She slipped and fell, hitting her head on something... the corner of a table, I think."

I turned around to see him, the other him. Tamaki Suoh. My twin brother.

I should explain... he doesn't know about me. I think. I was raised in Great Britain, away from him and our mother. I was never told why, just that it was for the better. I'm not even sure if our father knows about me...

I have blonde hair as well, and if someone was to look at me closely, they'd see other features that resembled his. Except my eyes, which were red, a feature that came from an ancestor on our mother's side. So I was told, anyway. 

Back to before... he said that small girl was our cousin? I studied the girl, curious. She had long blonde hair, and I caught sight of dark violet eyes before she closed them sleepily. She was really small, as if she had stopped growing at some point.

"Wow! You were ten? So that means..." one girl scrunched her nose up, trying to do math, I suppose.

"Chihaya-chan was in a coma for six years?" Another girl asked, leaning towards Tamaki.

"Yes." He nodded. He was usually a lot more flirtatious than this, but I guess he was trying to be corteus of Chihaya and not move around too much.

"Asuka-hime? Are you alright?" I heard Hikaru call for me.

"Ah, yea, sorry." I turned back to the twins, my cheeks burning. 

"Its okay. Chihaya-chan is a new face." Kaoru smiled, and his brother copied him.

"Ah, yes. She's his cousin?" I sipped my tea once more, finding it cold.

"Yea, she's his Highness's father's-" Hikaru started, tilting his head.

"-cousin's child, I believe." Kaoru finished, not missing a beat.

"So those two are third cousins." They both said, smiling kindly.

I nodded, placing my tea cup on the table in front of me. I appeared calm on the outside, but inside I was freaking out. I had a cousin! A cute one at that. "Please excuse me. I have a matter to attend." I smiled at the two boys and stood, bowing before I headed for the door to leave.

"Still keeping yourself a secret?" A voice cut into my thoughts, and I turned to see Kyoya Ootori writing in his notebook. 

"For now. It wouldn't be beneficial to tell him right now." I avoided his gaze by studying the floor. "Plus, he has Chihaya-chan to worry about. I don't want to get in the way."

"Be careful. Someone may get hurt." His words were quiet, but stern.

With that I left the room and headed home. 

~hours later~

"Asuka-sama, here is the information you requested." My butler, Frederick, bowed to me, an envelope clasped in his hand.

"Thank you, Fredrick. Please allow me to view it in private." I smiled and nodded at him, waiting for him to leave before I opened the envelope. 

Inside, I found the personal file of Chihaya Suoh. All the basics were there: female, age 16, blonde, violet eyes, and the fact she recently woke up from a coma. I skimmed over these facts, slightly shocked she was my age. She had been enrolled in a first year class in Ouran Academy...

Once I finished my research, I placed the documents back into the envelope. These only had the basic information I could have dug up myself. I bit my lip as I thought, sitting in my office chair at my desk in my bedroom.

I'm going to have to do my own research. Quietly, of course. I sighed as I stood and dressed for supper. I wanted to stay as far away from Tamaki and Chihaya-chan. I was only going to burden them if I revealed myself.

~the next day, at lunch~

I was rushing through the cafeteria to the table I usually sat at with my friends. That's why I didn't see her until she was sprawled on the floor in front of me. 

"Oof! Oh my God! Are you okay?" I reached down to help her up. It was Chihaya-chan.

"Mmm...yea..." her head tilted a bit to the side, and her violet eyes studied me. "sorry, I got separated from my cousin." She allowed me to pull her off the floor.

"No no, it's my fault. Ah... sorry, um..." I avoided her gaze and studied the floor, nervous that she'd recognize the features I shared with my twin brother.

"Oh! Um, my name's Chihaya Suoh. Very pleased to meet you!" She bowed and smiled.

"Uh, I'm Asuka..." I smiled, and her eyes widened. 

"Chi-chan! Are you alright?" I heard a voice from behind her. Two boys, two from my class, made their way over. It was Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san.

"Yes! I'm small so when I fall it doesn't hurt." She sounded amused more than hurt.

"Um, please excuse me." I bowed and turned back towards my destination, my cheeks ablaze. I felt bad that I had made her fall.

"Asuka! There you are!" I smiled and waved at my friend, Yui Akimoto. She was a lot shorter than me, but she had also skipped a grade and is a third year student at sixteen. 

"Yea, sorry. I bumped into... someone." I smiled and accepted her hug before sitting down next to her. "You're coming with me to the host club today, right? You promised!"

Yui wrinkled her nose and leaned on her hands on the table. "Yea. I'll go, but only cuz I promised."

I smiled widely and bit into the melon bread Yui had given me. "Goo, cush itsh nerr rackee to be therr by mysheff."

"Huh?" Yui raised an eyebrow and I swallowed my food and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I said it's nerve racking to be there by myself." I blushed, poking the bread with my finger. "I never know what to say to Kaoru-kun."

Yui shook her head and chuckled. "So, I heard we're getting new transfer students today." She leaned back a bit and swung her feet. She was short for her age, and couldn't reach the floor properly. 

"Well, I know there's a new first year." I ate more bread, thinking about Chihaya-chan.

Yui shook her head. "Uh-uh. I mean in our class. Third years." She blinked. "I don't know who they are, but they were supposed to arrive today."

"Hmm." We finished out the lunch period in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. We got to class and sat in our seats near the front, and I caught sight of two of the host club members, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. I grinned and nugded Yui. "Honey-kun is in the host club."

She blushed a little and stuck her tongue out, hiding her face with her blue hair. I giggled and then the teacher called for our attention. "This is Michiyo Hitachiin and Kate Wilson. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The two girls glanced at each other and one threw her hand up in a peace sign. "Hey! I'm Michiyo Hitachiin. You can call me Michiyo. Nice to meet you!" Part of her introduction was in English. I blinked, taken back a little. She looked just like the twins! She nudged the blonde girl.

"Ah! I'm Kate. Pleased to meet you!" She bowed, her cheeks tinted red.

"Is that a foreigner? And Hitachiin? Is she related to the twins?" Yui leaned over, whispering.

"She looks just like them..." I whispered back, studying the girl.

Michiyo sighed and smiled wider. "Yeah. Kate and I transferred from America. And yes, I'm related to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're my brothers."


	4. Chapter Three: Chihaya

Chihaya ♡

As I munched on the cake, I swung my feet and watched as my cousin pointed the guys out. The twin that had helped me with my hair was Hikaru Hitachiin, and his brother was Kaoru. I noticed little differences, but I still found it hard to tell them apart. The brown haired boy was Haruhi Fujioka, a commoner that was paying off a debt by working with the guys. Tama-chan said something else too, but I only heard something about keeping it a secret. Apparently Tama-chan and Kyo-chan were in charge of a host club of some sort. I stopped listening after he introduced everyone. 

"This cake is so yummy!~" I grinned. Chocolate is my favourite. I finished the cake and set the fork down, feeling satisfied. While I had been tuning my cousin out, they had opened the doors and welcomed in a huge group of girls. I hopped up and made my way to Tamaki, but couldn't get to him. So I went to Kyo-chan. "Kyo-chan! Who are all these people?" I tugged on his jacket.

He looked down and smiled tightly. "Chihaya." He whipped out a handkerchief and bent down so he was my height. "They're our customers. Be nice, okay?" He wiped my face off, and I closed one eye.

"Kyo-chan! This is embarrassing!" I pouted, and then I heard squealing. I glanced around and saw a few girls surrounding us. They had their hands clasped under their chins and they looked so.... weird.

Kyo-chan grabbed my chin and moved my face back towards him. "Then eat less sloppy." He finished cleaning my face and tucked the kercheif into his pocket. I pouted up at him as he stood and patted my head.

I wrinkled my nose and huffed. "I'll try." I spun on the ball of my foot and skipped to Haru-kun, who was also entertaining a group of girls. I sat at a nearby table and folded my arms on top, laying my head down. I swung my feet again, not able to touch the floor. 

I watched the boys around me entertain the girls for a few minutes before I got bored and got up again. I wandered over to Tama-chan and hung myself over the back of the couch he sat in. "Tama-chan! I'm tired!" I rubbed my eyes sleepily, barely holding back a yawn. The girls all stared at me, saying things like "too cute!" and "awww!" and such.

"Chi-chan! I'm sorry. I forgot you haven't even gone home yet." I nodded and went around the couch, setting myself on his lap. "Just wait awhile longer, all right? Club hours are almost over."

"Mm." I snuggled into his chest and listened to him as he told a loose version of my story to his customers. Pretty much the fact that I had had an accident while we were playing and just recently woke up. The girls "aww"ed and I cringed a little. Its not like I didn't like the attention, I did, but a lot of the attention I was getting was pity. I fell asleep soon after and when I woke up we were in the limo again. "Tama-chan?" I blinked at him.

"Ah, Chi-chan! You woke up! We're on our way home now, so just rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." He smiled and petted my hair. 

~the next day~

I followed close behind Tamaki as he led me to my class, keeping my head down. I was nervous, starting school so suddenly. I was wearing the girl's uniform for Ouran, and I found it slightly uncomfortable.

"Here we are, class 1-A." Tama-chan smiled back at me as he opened the door. "Haruhi and the twins are in this class, so you should be alright." He patted my head and gently pushed me inside. "I'll see you for lunch, okay?"

"Ah, okay." I took one last look at my cousin before walking to the teacher, who stood in front of the class.

"Ah, you must be he new transfer student! Please introduce yourself to the class!" The man smiled and gestured for me to do as he said.

I stepped forward and bowed to the class, smiling at them. "H-hello! My name is Chihaya Suoh. Please take care of me!" I was nervous, but I liked attention. The students were all blushing, and I heard a few of them remark how cute I was.

"Are you related to Tamaki Suoh?" Someone raised their hand and I smiled wider.

"Yes. His father is my father's cousin." After I had answered a few other questions, the teacher had me sit near Haruhi, which I did so happily. 

I swung my feet just a bit while the teacher went on with his lecture, recognizing the material he was going over as some that I had already mastered. So i just doodled on paper, mostly.

Finally, lunch time came, and I stood and stretched. "Chihaya-chan! You're wanting to go to he cafeteria, right?" one of the twins appeared in front of my desk.

"We'll take you there!" The other twin stood with his brother, their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Mm. Thank you very much!" I smiled at them both and giggled a little. I followed them to the cafeteria, and ran at my cousin when I spotted him. "Tama-chan! What's for lunch?" 

"Chi-chan! So cute!" Tama-chan hugged me tightly and spun me around, somehow not running into anyone. "I'll take you to get your lunch~!"

I giggled and followed after him, looking around. We got half way to the line when I was suddenly separated from Tamaki by a gaggle of girls. "Ah! Tama-chan!" I stood still a moment, then tried to find a way through them all back to my cousin.

"Oof!" I bumped into someone and fell back. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" 

"Mmm...yea..." I looked up to find a tall blonde girl reaching her hand out to me. She had red eyes and looked familiar... "sorry, I got separated from my cousin." I put my hand in hers and she pulled me up.

"No no, it's my fault. Ah... sorry, um..." she looked shy, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh! Um, my name's Chihaya Suoh. Very pleased to meet you!" I bowed and smiled.

"Uh, I'm Asuka..." she smiled, and my eyes widened. Just then, she looked just like...

"Chi-chan! Are you alright?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai head towards me.

"Yes! I'm small so when I fall it doesn't hurt." I grinned at them both. 

"Um, please excuse me." Asuka-chan bowed and left, her face red. I just shrugged.

"Chihaya." Mori-senpai held his hand out, his expression serious. I blinked and took his hand and he led me to a table, where Kyo-chan and the twins were sitting.

After a few moments, a lunch was promptly placed in front of me and a fork in my hand. "If I remember correctly, this was your favourite." Kyo-chan smiled and handed a large napkin to Haruhi. "Will you please help her with this, Haruhi?"

I tilted my head at him as Haru-kun tucked the napkin into my dress, creating a bib. Kyo-chan's cheek were tinted pink, and he pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. I shrugged and dug into my meal, which was my favourite: pork chops with sweet sauce and mashed potatoes.

"Chihaya, be sure to eat your vegetables as well." Kyo-chan continued to write in his notebook as I tried to skirt around the green beans on my plate. I pouted and shoved the gross green things to the edge of my plate. "Come now. None of that." He shot me a look, and I relunctently took a bite of the veggies.

"Tashtsh funneh..." I chewed and swallowed hard, sticking out my tongue. "Blegh."

I felt a tap on my head and looked up. "Doesn't matter if it tastes funny. You need your vegetables." Haruhi smiled at me, and that's when it clicked: Haruhi was a girl! I think Tama-chan might have said something like that before. I just wasn't listening close enough.

"Ah. Right." I smiled up at her, and then finished my lunch, green beans and all.

"Chi-chan! There you are! Where did you go?" Ah, Tamaki was finally back. I smiled and shrugged, latching myself onto Haruhi.

"Ah! Today's the day-" one of the twins tilted his head to the left.

"-Onee-chan gets here-" The other one tilted his head to the right.

"-from America!" They smiled.

"You have an older sister?" Haruhi sounded surprised.

"Ah, yea. We never told you guys about her, huh?" They both looked sheepish as one twin spoke.

"She left to go to a boarding school when we we're really little." The other one rubbed the back of his head. "Wonder if she remembers us..."


	5. Chapter Four: Michiyo

A/N- "this" is Japanese. "This" is English. Please enjoy! ≧﹏≦

Michiyo ☆

I straightened my clothes and made sure everything was just right before turning from the mirror in my room. I wore a plated black skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a plain white button up. I had a black leather jacket I'd be adding on in a minute. I slipped on my knee-high socks and my black and white Vans, tucking the shoe strings inside. I turned to the mirror again, pulling my jacket on and smoothing down my shoulder length, orangish-red hair. It just stuck up again, so I clipped on a hair clip my brothers had given me when we were younger. It was a simple black thing, with a little red bow made of small rubies.

I stared into the mirror a moment, taking deep breaths. Today I'd start my first day as a transfer student at Ouran Academy. I looked into my reflection's golden eyes, a feature I shared with my younger brothers and our mother, and grinned. 

This was the year I'd finally get my brothers to accept me. They had been so secluded, wrapped up in their own little world. This hair clip was the one thing they had given me, right before I had gone to America to attend a prestigious boarding school. That I had recently gotten kicked out of.

I shook my head and lightly smacked my cheeks twice, shaking myself out of the daze I had been in.

"Lady Michiyo! We've already missed lunch, we need to go now!" My personal maid, Kate, called me from outside my room. She was allowed to come with me from America. She's also going to the school with me, mainly so she can keep an eye on me and make sure I take my meds when I need them.

"Yea alright!" I left my room and shut my door, smiling at Kate. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and her green eyes sparkled. She was my age, and excited to be going to school with me. "Ready to go, then? You do remember the conversational Japanese we went over the last few months, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm just nervous, so I spoke without thinking." She blushed a little and scratched her neck.

"Its alright. I'm nervous too. Lets go get today over with, then our uniforms should be ready for tomorrow." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of wearing that yellow, puffy.... thing. 

"Right..." Kate's button nose wrinkled and she hooked her arm in mine. 

She handed over one of the bags she held, giving me a look. "Ah! Thanks! I almost forgot it." I grinned sheepishly and we headed for the limo that waited for us out front. The only people to wish us off were the twin maids that were my brothers' favourites. My parents were at a meeting of some sort.

The ride was reletivley quiet, except for the music blaring through the speakers. It was a band I had discovered a bit ago, Black Stones. By the time we pulled up to the gates of the school, the second song on the album was finished. I climbed out of the limo, Kate right behind me. She handed me my bag again, and we headed for the gigantic pink building. 

"Oh my God it's pink. What the hell." I mumbled in English. I hated the colour pink. It was way too... girly.

"Michiyo, you'll live. Lets go in, maybe it's not so bad inside." Kate pushed me to go farther towards the pink monstrosity, and I shuffled through the doors. It didn't take us long to find the administration's office. 

"Hello, may I help you girls?" The lady at the front desk smiled at us.

"Uh, yes. I'm Michiyo Hitachiin, and this is Kate Wilson. We're the new transfer students." I bowed and smiled at her, adjusting my bag's strap on my shoulder. "I apologize for being late, our flight was delayed a few hours."

"Oh! It's quite alright. I'll just be a moment, and a student will show you to your class." The lady shuffled through a few things on her desk before studying a document. "You'll both be in class 3-A." She smiled again and stood, heading to an inner office. "This is Akira Takahata, he'll show you to your class."

"Hi! I'm Akira Takahata." Thank you, Captain Obvious. "You're Hitachiin-san and Wilson-san, right?" Nooo! We're Weebl and Bob... "Follow me, it would be horrible if you got lost on your first day."

I exchanged an exhasperated glance with Kate as we left the office. We made it to class without getting too irritated and stood in front of the class. Lunch had just ended, and everyone was still chatty. 

"Alright, settle down! We have two new students today!" The teacher clapped her hands (what is this, kindergarten?), and the class settled. "This is Michiyo Hitachiin and Kate Wilson." My eyebrow twitched. I was so tired of hearing my name. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

I held back from rolling my eyes and grinned, throwing up a peace sign. "Hi! I'm Michiyo. You can call me Michiyo. Nice to meet you!"

I nudged Kate and she blushed. "Um, I'm Kate. Very pleased to meet you." She bowed a bit, grinning sheepishly.

"A foreigner? And Hitachiin? Is she related to the twins?" The students started whispering. "She looks just like them."

I sighed and smiled wider, if that was possible. "Yeah. Kate and I transferred from America. And yes, I'm related to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're my brothers." The teacher directed us to two empty seats by the window and I dragged my friend over. "I'm already exauhsted."

"Me too. At least we only have to be here for another few hours. Then we can go home." Kate whispered, sitting down next to me and pulling out a notebook.

"I can't wait." I smiled over and pulled out my own notebook. 

~after class~

"Ah, I'm tired." I stretched my arms out and stood, noticing a couple of guys standing in front of our seats. One was really tall with black hair and his face showed no emotions. The other looked like he was supossed to be in the ementary building, not in high school, and he had blonde hair. "Um, can I help you?" I blinked. 

The shorter one grinned. "I'm Mistukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori." He giggled, making me smile. "You should come to the host club with us!"

"Ah..." I searched my mind for an excuse to not go.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan will be there~" he tried to persuade me, and I noticed he clutched a pink stuffed bunny.

"Well, our flight was delayed and we didn't get to rest after..." Kate tried to help me out.

"There's cake! Cake will wake you up!" The boy persisted.

"Mitsukuni. Don't force them." Takashi spoke up, his voice incredibly deep.

I blushed and blinked. "I'll go. I can sleep later."

"Lady- ah, Michiyo-sama! You're not we-" Kate placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm fine. Just a couple hours, okay? Then we'll go home and I'll rest." I smiled at her, then at the boys. "I'll go. Please lead the way."

"Lady Michiyo, your health..." Kate looked worried.

"I haven't seen my brothers for ten years. If they're at this host club, I want to see them. Even if they are cold to me, I have to see them." I pleaded with her to see my side. Finally she sighed. "Yay! Thank you, Kate!" I hugged her.

"Just for a couple hours though. Then bed." She pried me off her and pushed me forward before digging in her bag. "But first, medicine." She pulled out a bottle of water and a small bottle of pills, handing me the water with two little pills.

"Alright." I swallowed my meds quickly and drank about half the water before giving the bottle back. My head had started to hurt anyway, so the medicine was appreciated.


	6. Chapter Five: Sazuki

Sazuki ✘

I scowled as I blew the smoke from my cigarette out into the air. The warm breeze ruffled my shaggy black hair and my open shirt. I was on the roof of the stupid pink school, leaning on the ledge looking out into the gardens below. 

"Sazuki." A deep voice reverberated through the air, and I scowled deeper.

"What, Aniki." I glanced at my older brother, Takashi, before drawing on my cigarette again.

"Lunch is over." He stared at me, his face emotionless as ever.

"I'm almost done." I turned back to the view to finish smoking. Normally, I would have said something sarcastic and skipped class. But the old man has been cracking down especially hard lately, and I didn't feel like dealing with that. Ever since I got suspended last month...

Now the threat that I had to go with my brother everywhere was hanging over my head. Which meant going with him and Mitsikuni to cake shops, and their after school club. And no skipping classes. This sucked. I didn't even like cake.

I finished my cigarette and stomped it out on the roof, spinning on my heel so Aniki could escort me to class and leave me alone. 

"Sazuki. Pick it up." His deep voice rattled in my head and I scoffed.

"Why should I?" I stuck my hands in my pockets and glared at him. He just stared back, expressionless. I sighed and cleaned up my mess, putting the butt of the cigarette in my pocket.

He nodded and turned, heading to my classroom inside. I tossed the cigarette butt to the side as soon as Aniki turned his back. I followed reluctantly, glaring at any passersby we happened to walk by.

He opened the door to my class once we got there, waiting for me to enter. I shot Aniki a dark glare, which only got darker as the girls started to whisper.

"Oh my gosh! It's Morinozuka-kun!" One gasped.

"And Mori-senpai!" Another one squealed. "They look so good together!"

I clenched my hands onto fists and the muscles in my jaw tensed. Those damn annoying fangirls of Aniki's. 

Aniki grunted a bit and looked amused. Nice time to show emotion. "Interesting." was all he said, probably talking about his damn Host Club.

"Indeed, Mori-senpai. He would make an interesting addition to the Host Club." Kyoya Otori pushed his glasses up his nose, a snotty smirk on his snotty face. Of course.

"Yes! He'd be the bad boy type!" Tamaki Suoh jumped up and clapped his hands together excitedly. I wrinkled my nose at his childishness.

"Oh, I would so request him!" One of the girls said, blushing deeply.

"Is that so?" Kyoya opened his damn notebook and started scribbling.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." I spun around and ran back to the roof, slamming the door shut once I got up there. I pulled my package of smokes out and lit one, taking a deep breath full of the toxic smog. I ground my teeth together as I thought of what father had said.

"One more slip up, Sazuki, and you're cut off. You need to stop acting out! Be more like your brother! Even Satoshi is more obedient than you! One more bad mark on your record and your freedom and allowance is gone!"

I sighed, realizing I had just messed up again. I punched the wall nearby, a satisfying pain shooting up my arm. "Damn it!" A fist suddenly came down on my head, and I dropped to my knees. "Ittai!"

"Stupid move, Sazuki!" The voice of my best friend and cousin, Mimiyashi Haninozuka, seared through my ears. "Now we're gonna be stuck following Takashi-nii and Mistukuni-nii around."

"Yeah, I know." I stood up and knocked my knuckles on her head. Her blonde hair was down today, and her golden-brown eyes were full of emotion. She pouted, placing her hands on her head where I had hit her. "Sorry." I looked away and pulled another drag off my cigarette.

"You should quit. Those are bad for you." She held out her hand and I passed my pack and lighter to her. She lit a cigarette and blew the smoke up, leaning against the ledge. She scratched at the tattoo on her face absentmindedly, looking up into the sky. I re-pocketed my smokes and lighter, sitting on the ground next to her.

"It's just so annoying. Being in that class with those damn girls. They squeal every time Aniki or Tamaki or Kyoya so much as sneeze." I breathed in more toxins and watched the smoke swirl around in front of me. "They probably do the same thing with the others."

"Mm." Mimi stayed quiet, flicking some ash over the ledge. 

We smoked a few more cigs while we were up there, and Mimi sprayed some sort of perfume when we were done. Mitsukuni-nii didn't know she smoked, and she liked to keep it that way. I did too, to be honest. He'd scold her so bad if he knew, probably even pick a fight. 

We had just finished hiding the evidence when the door burst open, and Aniki and Mitsukuni-nii appeared before us. "Sazu-chan! Mimi-chan!" Mitsukuni-nii looked pissed, and he stood with his fists on his hips. "Skipping School is bad!" 

I avoided their gazes and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Whatever." 

"Takashi already called your father. So you get to come with us to the Host Club!" The small third year grinned, then looked confused. "But, since the Host Club is fun, wouldn't that be rewarding them, Takashi?"

Aniki shook his head, keeping a straight face as he stared straight at me. "They don't want to."

The little blonde tilted his head. "So, to them it's a punishment?" Aniki nodded once, still staring at me. 

I scowled, taking my hands out of my pockets. "Whatever! Let's just go. Procrastinating just makes it worse."

Mimiyashi stayed quiet again, a small scowl on her lips. She followed as our older brothers turned and went in, and I stayed close. We were silent the whole trek to music room 3, and I flinched when the doors clacked open loudly. A bright white flash hit my eyes, making me squint and Mimiyashi cringe, and rose petals floated out. A chorus of voices drifted out, the word reverberating through the hall. 

"Welcome!"


	7. Chapter Six: Chihaya

Chihaya ♡

After all classes were finished, I followed Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi to music room 3. Tama-chan and everyone else posed near the doors, not including Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, who weren't there yet. Then the doors opened and petals flew everywhere and everyone said "welcome!" to the people standing on the other side. It was the two missing hosts, along with a grumpy looking boy and a girl.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister Mimiyashi and Takashi's younger brother Sazuki!" Honey-senpai beamed and skipped inside. 

Everyone was introduced to everyone, and the two new people went to sulk by the window.

I then immediately went to Tama-chan and jumped up onto him. "Tama-chan! Can I have some cake again?" 

He wrapped his arms around me and made a thinking face. "I dunno. Mommy, can Chi-chan have some cake?"

Huh? Mommy? Kyo-chan pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked. "She did eat all her food at lunch. Even her vegetables."

I nodded. "Yea! Even though they were gross, I ate 'em!" I pouted, pulling my puppy eyes on him.

Tama-chan hugged me tighter and spun around. "Good girl! Of course you can have cake!" I giggled and clutched his jacket.

I jumped out of his arms and ran to where Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were. "Yay! I can have cake!"

"That's great, Chi-chan!" Honey-senpai grinned and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and he gestured to the cakes nearby. "Which one would you like today?"

"Mmm..." I tapped my chin before grinning. "Strawberry, please!"

But before I could even look at it, the doors opened again, and more petals flew. I heard some words in English, and two girls stepped into view. "Ah, is this the Host Club...?" A blonde foreigner stood in front of the other girl, her big green eyes scanning the room. 

"You made it! I'm sorry we had to leave you half way, Takashi and I had to go do something." Honey-senpai skipped over to them and pulled the both of them farther inside. 

I followed him and stood in front of them. I didn't say anything, just studied them. The girl that had been behind the blonde had orangish-red hair and golden eyes, just like the Hitachiin brothers!

"Chihaya, it's rude to stare." I felt a hand on my head and I looked up to see Kyo-chan next to me. I blushed and looked at the floor. "I assume you are-"

"Onee-chan!" The twins were there, hugging her. She looked shocked, but after a minute she relaxed and hugged them back.

"HIkaru. Kaoru. I missed you guys." She smiled, and looked like she was gonna cry. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I'm home now, though."

I looked up at them and smiled, then turned around to go back to my cake. I looked at the sweet on my plate and over to the girl that was sulking by the window. She was chatting with the grumpy guy. I made a decision and picked up my un-eaten cake and unused fork, carrying it carefully to the girl. "Um, you're Honey-senpai's sister, right?" I smiled at her. "I'm Chihaya Suoh."

"Uh, Mimiyashi Haninozuka." She blinked at me, fiddling with a pair of ear buds.

"You want this cake? It's strawberry. I haven't eaten it yet. But you seem sad, and cake always makes me feel better!" I held the cake out, giving her a close-eyed smile.

"Um, thank you..." she took the cake hesitantly. When I didn't leave, she cut a small piece and ate it. "It's uh, it's good."

"Good!" I grinned and skipped away.

After a little bit, the Club was opened and everyone was doing their thing. I wandered around and stopped by Kyo-chan, who was talking with Sazuki-senpai. "You will start your training tomorrow, as the Host Club is closed. I expect you to be here on time." He pushed his glasses up, hiding the glint in his eye.

"Kyo-chan, you're excited aren't you? Cuz Sazuki-senpai is sure to bring in more customers. Right?" I grinned at him and skipped away, finding the twins sitting with their sister and her friend, and a few customers. I hadn't introduced myself before, so I decided to do that now. But I had to be polite, I didn't want to interupt them. So I hung myself over the back of the couch, my chin resting on my clasped hands. One of the customers was the girl I ran into at lunch, and one was a blue haired girl with green eyes. 

"Oh? Who's that?" The bluenette nodded at me from the couch across from the one I was on.

The twins turned and looked at me, and the one I was closest to ended up inches from my face. I just stayed there, not moving, and grinned. "Hey!"

"Oh, that's Chihaya-chan. She's Tamaki's father's cousin's daughter." The twin that wasn't in my face explained, smiling. The girls on the other couch nodded in understanding. "Hikaru?"

Ah, so the one still staring was Hikaru, the one that had helped me with my hair. If I looked closely, I could tell them apart. And their voices were different. I blinked.

"Ah, sorry. Anyway, Tono and her are very close. Aren't you, Chihaya-chan?" HIkaru smiled at me.

"Yup! And Kyo-chan too!" I nodded and looked to the twins' sister. "I just wanted to come over here and introduce myself."

"I see. I'm Michiyo, and this is Kate." She smiled and gestured to the blonde next to her. 

"You're a student here, right? We'll probably see a lot of each other around, huh?" I stood up and went around to stand in front of her. I got halfway there when I tripped and fell. "Owwie..."

"Oh! Are you alright?" Michiyo was suddenly next to me. I looked up at her as she knelt down, one of her brothers... Hikaru?... right behind her.

"Yea. I'm okay." I smiled to show her, but my eyes still teared up from skinning my knee. "It doesn't hurt..." 

"Hikaru! Stop standing back there looking worried and help her get back to Tamaki-kun!" Michiyo glared at the boy behind her and he snapped to attention. 

"Ah, yes, Onee-chan!" He scurried forward and picked me up, holding me princess style.

My cheeks flushed and I looked at my knee as I was carried. "Um, thanks Hikaru-kun."

I glanced up to see him smile just the slightest, his cheeks tinted pink. "It's no problem. You're really light."

"Chi-chan! What happened?!" Tama-chan looked up when I was placed beside him on the couch. 

"I tripped and fell." I avoided his gaze.

"You have to be more careful!" He hugged me and patted my head. I stayed quiet. "At least you were on a flat surface this time..."

"Here. I happen to have a bandage in my bag today." I looked up to see Haruhi kneeling in front of me. She wiped my wound a bit and put a green band-aide on the scrape. 

"Thanks, Haru-chan!" I smiled at her, and she patted my head before going back to whatever she had been doing.


	8. Chapter Seven: Asuka

(A/N: I'm following the manga, with my own plot mixed in. So until I say, no one is promoting through grades XD. Also, I don't own OHSHC. Credit goes to the wonderful mangaka, Hatori Bisco-sensei)

Asuka ♬

I flinched when Chihaya-chan fell, but stayed in my seat. She was really clumsy, huh? I sipped my tea and glanced at Yui. She was pouting just a bit.

"What's the matter, Yui?" I smiled, amused.

"Nothing." She shook her head and ate a finger sandwich. "Theesh are gud..."

I chuckled at her and set my tea cup down. "You think all food is good, Yui."

She stuck her tongue out, reminding me just how childish was. I smiled, looking up as Hikaru and Kaoru sat back on the couch. "Is Chihaya-chan alright?"

"Yes, Haruhi had a bandage." Kaoru smiled, and I blushed. 

The rest of the hour went by without a hitch, and I excused myself from the Host Club before they were done for the day. Yui followed me, and I clutched my bag to my chest as we waited for my limo to pull up. "You want a ride, Yui?" I glanced down at my short friend. 

She shook her head and smiled. "Nah. I have a few things to do on the way home." With that, she turned and walked down the street, waving her hand over her shoulder.

I shook my head and climbed into the limo, picking up the tablet that waited for me inside. I unlocked it and scanned the document on the screen. It was a report on Chihaya-chan's parents, and I put the tablet down when I was finished. Her parents had left the country a couple years ago, leaving her in the care of my brother and father. 

I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang only once before it was answered by my private investigator friend, Dai. "Ah, Asuka-san. What's up?" He sounded like he'd just woken up.

"The report you sent me. Is it accurate?" I stared out the window on the way to the Hiro estate, where I lived. 

"Uh, yea. I'm an expert, I can find anything." He sounded cocky, so I hung up.

I glared at the tablet on the seat next to me, running the words i had read through my head.

'The girl's parents, Gin Suoh and Kiara Suoh, are currently living in America, running the business from there. They have made no movements to move back to Japan recently. They are aware of their daughter's current situation...'

Blah blah blah. I sighed, frustrated. What could I do about it? Now that I know that my father's cousin has decided to live apart from his child, I felt hurt for her. But it wasn't my business. I only wanted to learn more about my cousin. There wasn't anything I could do, though.

The limo finally stopped and I stepped out as my door was opened. I nodded to the driver and headed inside. The giant mahogany door clicked shut, surprisingly soft for it's immense size. The foyer was in a cream colour, the floor a white marble with black specks sprinkled throughout. A padded blue sofa sat along the wall to my right, and a painting of my uncle hung on the left. He was my mother's uncle, actually. He had bought this estate when I was small, and I had inherited it when he passed a year ago. 

As I made my way into the front hall, a maid scurried you and undid the clasps on the back of my uniform. "Asuka-sama, the bath is ready for you." I smiled my thanks and headed up the grande stairs to my personal suite. 

The colours in the sitting room of my suite were soft pastels. The sofas (there were two), the three chairs, the rug in the middle that covered the golden wooden floor. There was a shelf that lined two of the walls, filled with books of all kinds, except for one section. That section was filled with my CDs and a few binders that were full of music sheets. My violin laid on a table nearby, ready to be played. My sketchbooks were in another shelf, with my pencils next to them. On one shelf sat pictures of my uncle that raised me, my parents, and my brother. A jar of assorted candies sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and a flat screen television took up a third wall. In between all this were two doors, not including the one I entered through. One door led to my bedroom, the other to my bathroom. 

I headed to the bathroom, slipping out of the Ouran uniform and my socks and shoes. Before long, I was finished with my bath and wearing black pyjama pants and a red tank. My mind lingered on Chihaya-chan until I finally drifted off to sleep.

→ⓞⓗⓢⓗⓒ←

I sat near Kaoru and Hikaru, my cheeks warm. The boys were doing a tropical theme cosplay today, and a lot of skin was showing. There were trees and animals everywhere, giving the room a feel akin to paradise. 

One of the girls sitting with us clasped her hands and studied the twins. "What are you doing for the Christmas party?"

That's right. It was already in the middle of December. I sipped my tea and stayed quiet, observing for the moment.

"We reserved the entire large hall in the central campus, so there will be a dance." Hikaru smiled, resting his arm on the arm of his chair.

"And we're thinking of having some casinos." Kaoru added in, smiling as well. "Of course it will come with rewards."

A dance, huh? I smiled, sipping more tea.

"Actually, I wanted to spend some time alone, Kaoru..." Hikaru suddenly leaned towards his younger twin, caressing his face gently.

Kaoru leaned forward as well, mere inches from his face. "Don't say that, Hikaru..!" Tears gathered in his eyes. "I wanted it too..!"

"Wonderful~! Brotherly love, southern country flavour!!" The girls around me squealed, and I sighed. If only Kaoru-kun would speak to me that softly....

I finished my tea and set the cup down, folding my hands in my lap. I suppose I'll be going dress shopping soon, then. 

Before I realized, it was time to leave. I glanced at Tamaki and Chihaya-chan, wishing I could... 'no no!' I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. None of those thoughts! As I turned to leave my eye caught another.

The steely gaze of Kyoya Otori met mine, and I smiled as I left for the day. I had a bad feeling about his glare.


	9. Chapter Eight: Mimiyashi

~A/N: I may bring out some of Honey-senpai's more serious side. You have been warned. You don't like it, don't read it. I think it's important to show all sides of all the hosts, not just what their 'type' is. ^_^ 

Mimiyashi ♠

I sulked by the window, like I usually did when Sazuki was hosting. The not so abandoned music room was decked out in a tropical theme. Palm trees, exotic plants, even a few exotic animals. All the guys were dressed in the fashion of a southern country, most of them exposing their chests. I had my iPod on shuffle and earbuds in my ears, the volume turned all the way up. 

A cage hung from the ceiling, a few monkeys inside. I reached out towards them, my hand hovering at a safe distance. "It sucks, doesn't it? Being in captivity. So close to freedom, yet so far..." I sighed and watched the cold air swirl through the air outside, taking a few dead leaves with it.

I looked up when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. The boys were positioning themselves near the door, the idiot "king" in the middle in a chair. I scowled, watching them as music pounded into my ears. Takashi-nii and Mitsukuni-nii stood to one side, Kaoru Hitachiin beside them behind Tamaki. Kyoya Otori stood next to Kaoru-kun, with Hikaru-kun on his other side and Sazuki brooding next to Hikaru-kun.

The door opened, and Haruhi poked her head through. Almost immediately, she was on her hands and knees, looking distressed. 

I smirked. This was the only thing that kept me here. As much as I hated idiots, they were entertaining.

Technically, I didn't have to be here. But Sazuki was my best friend, and I didn't really want to leave him to suffer alone. So I hung around, staying out of the way of the guys while they did their thing. And watched as they made fools of themselves. 

Haruhi pulled out a small calendar and looked through it, probably trying to make sure it was the month she thought it was. Mid-December, winter. 

I went back to staring out the window, tapping my fingers on my leg to the beat of the current song. I only started smoking because Sazuki did, but now I was craving a cigarette so bad. I liked smoking, anyway. It was relaxing, and it gave me something to focus on.

After a couple of songs, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced behind me and took my earbuds out. It was of course, the blonde idiot in charge of this club. I scowled at him and turned back to the window.

"What do you want." I was blunt, bordering on rude. He pulled my arm so I was facing him.

"You always look bored, sitting here by yourself." He cocked his head to the side. "Kyoya says it's fine for you to just sit alone, as long as you don't drive away the customers. But wouldn't you rather be doing something fun?" He smiled his signature smile and leaned close, obviously flirting with me.

I wrinkled my nose and leaned away. "Yes actually. I'd much rather be hanging with Sazuki somewhere far away from this da- this club. But since he's stuck here, so am I." 

"You talk as if you hate this club." He straightened his head and wrinkled his brow, looking confused. "But that's impossible. How can anyone hate this most wonderful playground for the rich!?" He swept his arm to the side, being dramatic.

I clenched my teeth. I hated idiots. People who acted stupid, oblivious to others' emotions and meanings. It pissed me off to no end when people acted as idiots. The only exception was Chihaya. "I do hate it. It's annoying." 

Aaaannnddd there he goes. Tamaki went to a corner of the room, drawing circles on the ground with tears streaming down his face.

"Ah! That's no good, Mimi-chan! You shouldn't make Tama-chan cry!" Mitsukuni-nii bounded over to me, clutching his favourite bunny. He was trying to "cutely" look angry. I avoided his gaze and watched Chihaya kneel next to Tamaki, patting his head.

"He was pissing me off." By now I had turned my iPod off. Now my older brother was pissing me off. He acted cute all the time. Like he needed to be cute to be loved. "He's an idiot."

He was silent for a minute, and I could feel his gaze on me. "Mimiyashi, you shouldn't judge others by their appearances." And with that, he finally turned and left me alone.

"I know that. I'm not a stupid fangirl." I turned back to the window, turning my iPod back on and plugging my ears up again.

Even with my music up all the way, I could hear a dull roar from the guys' guests and an occasional squeal. I glanced around the room to see the guys and Haruhi flirting or talking with the girls, and Chihaya drifting from host to host. The twins were being gay, like usual, and the idiot was flirting with every one of his guests. Currently, he was leaning into one girl, and she was blushing profusely. Kyoya was talking with Haruhi, and Mitsukuni-nii was in Takashi-nii's arms, grinning. Sazuki was sitting on a couch with a girl in each arm, and a couple of them with their chairs so close, they might as well have been in his lap. He decided to go with the 'bad boy' type as far as he could stretch it, even going as far as acting as a playboy. Which he technically would do anyway, and does do in public. Haruhi went to her guests and smiled, making them all blush and catching the eye of Tamaki and the twins.

I sighed and caught my fingers playing the notes of the current song in the air. I wish I had my guitar right now... it was the only thing other than smoking that calmed me. 

I was bored. I sat on the floor, not caring about my uniform, and leaned against the wall, watching the monkeys play in the cage. Then a girl caught my eye. She had shortish brown hair, and was leaning a bit over Haruhi. I paused my music and took out my earbuds, luckily close enough to hear what was said. 

The girl cupped Haruhi chin, lifting her face. "I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from class 2-B." She smiled sweetly, and I raised my brow. "You are cuter than I heard. I've decided." She leaned a bit closer, lifting Haruhi's chin a bit more. "I'll let you be my favourite."

Well. This should be interesting.


	10. Chapter Nine: Kate

~A/N: again, 'this' is English and "this" is Japanese. XD just assume, from now on, that any time it's Kate's POV or Michiyo's POV, it's the same. I'll let y'all know if it's that way any other time.

Kate ◆

Today, the peculiar Host Club was cosplaying as people from some sort of southern country. Except for Haruhi, who was still dressed in... his?...her?... uniform. I could see that if Haruhi was a guy, he was very feminine. I have not had an opportunity to really study him though. My duty was to watch Lady Michiyo closely, and make sure she took her medicine.

We were here only because Lady Michiyo was going to throw a fit if she didn't get to stay. It's been like this since we arrived at this school, and I didn't see a reason to deprive her of this time she spent observing her younger brothers. 

The two young boys were surprising, from what Lady Michiyo had told me. She had left them years ago, leaving them to fend for themselves. They had been angry at her, for leaving them. But now they acted as though she was always here, as though she had never left. It made me smile to observe them at home, joking around and laughing together as siblings should. 

'Kate, you okay?' Lady Michiy touched my arm, looking concerned. 

'Yes, I'm okay.' I smiled, studying her complexion for any signs of her health failing her. So far, she looked good.

I worked on some assignments while the guys hosted and Lady Michiyo chatted with her brothers and some of the other girls. By the time I realized, the Club was over and the Host Club was cleaning up. Well, Haruhi was anyway.

I jumped up to help, not wanting to seem like a random freeloader. "Michiyo-sama, you stay sitting. Chat with your brothers awhile!" I smiled and waved her off when she tried to help.

Haruhi and I were finished in record time and sat to join the others at a table. The Host Club was holding a meeting about the upcoming Christmas party, so I was unsure why Lady Michiyo and I were still here. 'Um, Lady Michiyo, why are we still here? Isn't this a private Club meeting?'

"It is, but seeing as you two are most likely going to be here often, we don't mind that you're here." The boy with glasses, Kyoya Otori, smiled a bit coldly.

"Ah, sorry." I looked down at my clasped hands in my lap, embarrassed. Of course these people would know English! They're all from well-to-do families!

"It's quite alright." He wrote something down in a black notebook, his glasses hiding his expression.

"Tono... stop eating peasants' ramen and help us make the final plans." One of the twins glanced over at the blonde boy sitting at a table eating a bowl of ramen. The young girl I perceived to be his cousin tugged at his jacket. "We only have one week until the party."

"He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi?" The other twin leaned his head on his hand.

"It's not like her illness just started." Kyoya stated, still jotting in his notebook. 

"Huh?" The little blonde girl tilted her head.

Illness?

"Illness?" Haruhi voiced my thought, looking confused. 

""So called 'switching guys disease'."" Both twins lifted their hands to their shoulders, palms up. ""Also known as the Host Club wanderer.""

I blinked, still confused. I glanced at Lady Michiyo, who had an amused smile on her face. She suddenly jumped up and glomped her younger brothers. "Ooohhh! I love it when you two do that!" She gushed, rubbing her cheeks against theirs. "It's so cute!"

"Ah, Michiyo-sama..." I shook my head at her childishness, mentally facepalming.

Ignoring the Hitachiins, Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Usually regular guests stick to one Host forever..." he glanced around. "But she likes to change her favourite every now and then. Somebody's probably had her at least twice..." he mumbled the last part, writing into his notebook again.

"It was Tama-chan's turn until a while ago~" the little blonde boy from class clutched his bunny, tilting his head. The tall, dark and handsome boy stayed quiet.

"What a whore..." I heard through blonde girl murmur, her chin propped up by her hands and her elbows on the table. The boy sitting close to her snickered, slumping in his seat.

The little blonde girl stared at the two rude students, her violet eyes wide. "Bad word..." 

"I see..." Haruhi looked over at the depressed boy. "All because I took his guest..."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" the boy jumped up, suddenly angry. His cousin jumped in fright and ran to Kyoya. He shoved one hand into his pocket and pointed at Haruhi, a determined look in his eyes. "I cannot stand it anymore, Haruhi! Wear proper girls' clothing!" 

I blinked in surprise. Girl clothing... Haruhi was a girl? Explains a few things...

The loud blonde continued his rant, clutching at his head. "How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl!? I tell you, it's only the people here that know you are a girl!" He looked very stressed out, and this time I really did facepalm. "Argh, I can't take it!"

""She's not taking PE classes since it's an elective, and the students' ID numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know!"" The twins saluted, creating a mirrored image of each other. 

"Daddy ... daddy wants..." the blonde drama queen started ruffling through a chest suddenly. "Daddy wants to see when you were like this!!!" He held up a picture of a young girl I assumed was Haruhi before she cut her hair. "Look at this cuteness!"

"Don't just enlarge my photo without my permission!!" Haruhi yelled, obviously pissed off.

These people sure were entertaining. 

"I wonder everytime I look at this..." one of the twins took the frame and studied it. "How can this-" he held up the picture, "-become this?" He gestured to Haruhi.

"Yeah... some kid in my neighborhood got gum in my hair, and since it's a hassle to get gum out of long hair, I cut it." Haruhi started explaining, most of the Club listening intently. "And as I told you guys before, I lost my contact lenses." She must have worn glasses before... "my dad stepped on them a while back and they broke." She put a hand to her hair, looking disinterested. "I* don't really mind being treated as a guy. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 people and pay off the debt of 8 million yen."

"A girl cannot express herself as 'ore'!!" (*ore is the term Haruhi addressed herself with. Obviously... ore is a masculine way of saying "I" "me" "my" etc in Japanese.) The boy now looked as if he were about to cry. He turned his head to glance at someone. "Mommy! Haruhi uses bad words!!!" 

I looked around to find an annoyed Kyoya, pushing his glasses up yet again. I glanced over at Lady Michiyo to find her unusually pale. I went to her and put my hand to her forehead, only finding it slightly warmer than usual. 'Are you feeling unwell? You're very pale.' I kept my voice low, trying to keep our conversation private despite everyone around us. Not that anyone would have noticed. They were all in various groups around the room.

She blinked, her cheeks flushing just the slightest. 'I'm just tired, Kate.' She smiled. 

'We should head home then.' I started to gather our things and went to the twins. "U-um, Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama. I'm going to take Michiyo-sama home now. She is tired." I bowed slightly and turned, walking with Lady Michiyo out to her waiting limo.


	11. Chapter Ten: Michiyo

Michiyo ☆

'Um, Lady Michiyo, why are we still here? Isn't this a private Club meeting?' Kate leaned towards me. We were sitting with most of the Host members at a table in the Club room, the guests having all left.

"It is, but seeing as you two are most likely going to be here often, we don't mind that you're here." The boy with glasses, Kyoya Otori, smiled a bit coldly.

"Ah, sorry." She looked down at her lap, her cheeks a bright red. My jaw twitched a bit at Kyoya's rudeness. I didn't like him much, he was always acting as if he knew everything. And he knew everything about everyone, at least what he could get his grubby little hands on. I hate people who stuck their noses in other people's business. It was called a private file for a reason. I glared at him, feeling protective over my friend.

"It's quite alright." He wrote something down in a black notebook, his glasses hiding his expression. I wonder what he wrote in that? Probably taking notes on everyone or something.

"Tono... stop eating peasants' ramen and help us make the final plans." Hikaru glanced at Tamaki, looking bored. Chihaya-chan tugged at his jacket, looking concerned. "We only have one week until the party."

"He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi?" Kaoru leaned his head on his hand.

"It's not like her illness just started." Kyoya stated, still jotting in his notebook. 

"Huh?" Chihaya-chan looked perplexed.

Illness?

"Illness?" Haruhi voiced my thought, looking confused. 

""So called 'switching guys disease'."" Both my brothers lifted their hands to their shoulders, palms up. they looked like exact mirror images. ""Also known as the Host Club wanderer.""

I smiled, amused. I missed this. I jumped up and tackled my brothers. "Ooohhh! I love it when you two do that!" I gushed, rubbing my cheeks against theirs. "It's so cute!"

"Onee-chan! Come on-" Hikaru started, his cheek warm.

"-it's embarrassing!" Kaoru mumbled, his cheek also warm. 

I pulled away to look at them and caught their smiles before they could hide them away. I giggled and ruffled their hair. "But I love it when you guys act cute like that!" My smile softened. "I missed seeing it."

Both their faces showed a bit of shock at my confession. "Really? But we thought-" Hikaru tilted his head to the right.

"-that you hated us." Kaoru tilted his head to the left.

My mouth dropped open in shock. "How could I hate you?! You two are my brothers! I didn't have much of a choice when I left." I looked at the floor. "Um, we'll talk about that later though." I smiled at them and gestured to their friends. "You're in the middle of a meeting."

I turned away and took a shaky breath. I thought they hated me. It definitely was not the other way around. I gulped, licking my lips. I was going to have to tell them. I got mum and dad to keep it from them for now, but only because I said I wanted to be the one to tell them I was sick.

I stood to the side as the hosts and Chihaya-chan all chattered. I was swept with a sudden bout of light-headedness, so I was trying to stand still and force it away. I was thankful when Kate suggested we leave for home. I was tired, and I wanted to lie down for a while.

Which is exactly what I did when we got home. I headed straight for my bedroom (down the hall from Hikaru and Kaoru's room and right next to Kate's), and changed into a pair of mint green short shorts and a white tank. I climbed into my king sized bed and curled up on my side, trying to ignore the anger that bubbled inside me.

It would not be ignored.

I hated that I was sick. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was. They've been running test after test, trying to find what it was. They ran CAT scans, MRIs, blood tests, everything they could think of. This damn sickness is what forced me back home to my parents and brothers. Not that I was complaining.

Tears pricked my eyes and I pulled my comforter up over my head. A dull ache was starting to throb in my skull, as if the illness was mocking me. The only good thing was that it wasn't contagious, so I couldn't pass it to anyone else.

'Lady Michiyo?' I heard Kate call, but stayed as I was. I felt a dip in my bed and suddenly my blanket was pulled away. I looked at my best friend with tears streaming, and she immediately pulled me up and to her, hugging me tightly. 'Oh Michiyo... They'll figure it out.' She knew why I was upset. She always did. She was more than just my best friend; she was my sister.

I clutched onto her, trying to hold back my tears. 'Why did this happen?' I pressed my face on her shoulder. "Why me!?" A sob broke past my attempted defenses, and I cried hard. "It's not fair!!"

'I know. It's not. You don't deserve this.' She held me close, stroking my hair. She didn't tell me that I would be okay. She didn't try to assure me that I would get healthy. 

For all anyone knew, I would never be healthy again. Time was running out. The main reason I had come back to Japan was to spend my time with my family as much as I could.

Because the doctors in America had given me a year at most to live if they couldn't find a cure in time.

~A/N: I'd like to add, again, that I don't own OHSHC. Sadly. And enjoy this little bit of news Michiyo has shared. *sarcasm intended* 

Thanks for reading! Let me know what y'all think! XD 

This is probably going to be a very long story. It's ten parts in and I'm barely through chapter two of the manga...

Please stay with me as I write! I hope it's to your liking!

♥Alana


	12. Chapter Eleven: Yui

**caution, some violence/abuse ahead**

Recap: 

Asuka ♬

Yui followed me, and I clutched my bag to my chest as we waited for my limo to pull up. "You want a ride, Yui?" I glanced down at my short friend. 

She shook her head and smiled. "Nah. I have a few things to do on the way home." With that, she turned and walked down the street, waving her hand over her shoulder.

_________

Yui ♣

I walked quickly down the street, having quite a few blocks to go before I reached my destination. The streets were filled with kids playing and walking home from school once I was about twenty blocks from Ouran. Yea, long walk. I had to though, to get my baby brother from daycare.

I finally made it, smiling at the workers. "Hey Mizo-sensei! Reira-san!" Mizo-sensei was a middle-aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes, and Reira-san was a college student five years older than myself, with long wavy black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Yui-chan! Are you enjoying your Club activities?" Mizo-sensei smiled warmly as Reira-san turned to call for my brother.

"Yes ma'am. I'm making a few new friends, too." I half lied, shifting my weight. She smiled wider, and I changed the subject. "Was Leo good today?" I asked, glancing at the doorway.

"Yes. He drew a picture." She sounded a bit hesitant, so I waited patiently for her to finish. "But, the assignment was 'family', and he only drew you and him." She looked concerned. 

I felt my cheeks grow hot and avoided her gaze. "Ah, yea. Mum works late and sleeps in, so Leo doesn't see her all the time."

"Onee-tan!" Leo's voice thankfully cut off anything the sensei was going to say, and I knelt to his level. "I dwew a pictoh an pwayed wif blockth!" His lisp made me smile and I gathered him into my arms.

"That sounds like lots of fun!" I picked him you and set him on my hip, shouldering his little blue backpack. He giggled and I bowed to the workers before turning to leave, him waving and calling 'bye bye' over my shoulder. "What do you want for dinner tonight, Leo?" I kept the fake cheer in my voice as I walked to our apartment. 

"Omu-rice!" He shouted, throwing his arms up excitedly.

I did a quick mental check, going through what I remembered we had in the fridge and what we had eaten in the last week. We had everything I needed to cook what he wanted, and we hadn't had omu-rice in a while. I nodded, shifting his weight a bit. "Alright! Omu-rice it is!"

Hours later, Leo was bathed, clothed, and put to bed, and I sat in our small room doing homework. A plate of dinner sat in the microwave for our mum, and the apartment was spotless. It had to be. I finished up my assignments and pit my school things in my bag, looking to Leo as he slept. He was so adorable, his soft dark blue hair already askew and his sky blue eyes closed peacefully.

I heard the front door open and shut, signally my mother was home from her hostess job. Hopefully not drunk. Her job was the reason I had been avoiding going to the Host Club at school, but I'm glad I went. It was fun to chat with the guys and get to know them.

I tiptoed out to the front room and frowned when I smelled the alcohol. Great.

"Mum?" I smiled at her, hoping she'd just eat her dinner and then pass out. "I made omu-rice today. Would you like me to heat it you for you?"

"Yui. Whatreyou still doin' up?" She slurred, frowning. "You said there's food? I wanit." She staggered forward and plopped onto a cushion, pulling out a bottle of sake she had stashed.

"Okay." I smiled and went to the small kitchen, turning the microwave on for a minute. So far, so good. It Was done quickly, and I brought her the plate with a fork and a bottle of ketchup. "Do you want me to write something on it?" I smiled again, trying not to anger her.

She glared at me and snatched the bottle away. "No. I cin do it." She slurred again and squirted the ketchup onto the food, spluttering it onto the floor a bit. "Ah. Yui, clean it up." She pointed and I grabbed a wet rag. I hurried to dab out the red splatter before it stained, sighing just the slightest. "What! You not..." mum hiccuped and poured herself a shot of sake. "Whatreyou sighin' for? Don't think you're better than me!"

"I- I'm not-" I stuttered, dabbing faster.

"Don't innerupt!" She back-handed me across my face and I fell over, cupping my head. "You- don't think you're better juss 'cause you're in that damn fancy school!" She hit me again, anger apparent in her voice. "You're not goin' anywhere in life, so why even try! You're juss gonna fail, and nobody will love you!"

I curled up, covering my head as she beat me. She was only angry because that's what she had experienced. She dropped out of high school to have me, and my father had disappeared long ago. Leo's father was unknown, and no one seemed to want to stick around for good. She needed to vent her anger and frustrations out. Plus, she only ever hit me when she was drunk.

"Everyone will leave you! Juss like your father did!" She stood and started kicking me, and I whimpered. "You'll be all alone! Even Leo will leave someday!" 

Tears clouded my vision as she yelled, her foot connecting with my arm. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she stopped. I took this as my cue to leave, so I stood up shakily. I looked at her with a teared streaked face. "I'm sorry." My voice shook. She ignored me and sat down to eat. "I- I'm going to bed. I l- love you. Goodnight."

~A/N: wow. So much drama in these chapters.... Heehee. It's fun to write. This takes place while Asuka-chan is reading the file on Chihaya-chan, before the southern country cosplay.

I'm sorry if the abuse Yui goes through is too much(although I didn't go in much detail...) it's important to my plot... 

Abuse is a terrible thing to go through. If you or someone you know is going through abuse, or even if you suspect it, please get help. Nobody deserves to go through that. 

♥Alana


	13. Chapter Twelve: Chihaya

Chihaya ♡

I tugged on Tama-chan's jacket as he slurped his ramen. "Tama-chan~" I mumbled, concerned. He seemed depressed. 

"He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi?" I heard one of the twins ask, and turned to listen to what the answer was.

"It's not like her illness just started." Kyo-chan scribbled in his notebook.

"Huh?" I tilted my head. Kasuga-hime was sick?

"Illness?" Haru*chan asked, looking confused.

""So called 'switching guys disease'."" Both twins lifted their hands to their shoulders, palms up. ""Also known as the Host Club wanderer.""

Oh. So she wasn't really sick? Michi-chan suddenly jumped up and glomped her younger brothers. "Ooohhh! I love it when you two do that!" She gushed, rubbing her cheeks against theirs. "It's so cute!"

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand.

Ignoring the siblings, Kyo-chan pushed his glasses up. "Usually regular guests stick to one Host forever..." he glanced around. "But she likes to change her favourite every now and then. Somebody's probably had her at least twice..." he mumbled the last part, writing into his notebook again.

"It was Tama-chan's turn until a while ago~" Honey-senpai clutched Usa-chan, tilting his head. Mori-senpai didn't say anything.

"What a whore..." Honey-senpai's younger sister, Mimi-chan, murmur, her chin propped up by her hands and her elbows on the table. Mori-senpai's brother, Sazuki, snickered and slouched in his seat.

I stared at the two, my eyes wide. "Bad word..." I wasn't allowed to say bad words. Mama and Papa would scold me.

"I see..." Haruhi looked over at Tama-chan, nodding her head once. "All because I took his guest..."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" My cousin suddenly jumped up, really mad. I jumped in fright and ran to Kyo-chan, hiding behind him. I heard Tama-chan continue to shout, and peaked out to see him pointing at Haru-chan. 

I glanced up at Kyo-chan, pouting. "It's rude to point." I mumbled, walking to a couch to sit down.

"I cannot stand it anymore, Haruhi! Wear proper girls' clothing!" Tama-chan yelled again.

Tama-chan kept yelling and clutched at his head. "How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl!? I tell you, it's only the people here that know you are a girl!" I sighed and yawned, getting sleepy. I watched though, as Tama-chan over-dramatized things. "Argh, I can't take it!"

""She's not taking PE classes since it's an elective, and the students' ID numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know!"" The twins saluted, creating a mirrored image of each other. 

"Daddy ... daddy wants..." the blonde drama queen started ruffling through a chest suddenly. Where'd that come from anyway? "Daddy wants to see when you were like this!!!" He held up a picture of a young girl I assumed was Haruhi before she cut her hair. "Look at this cuteness!"

"Don't just enlarge my photo without my permission!!" Haruhi yelled, her brows furrowed in anger.

"I wonder everytime I look at this..." one of the twins took the frame and studied it. "How can this-" he held up the picture, "-become this?" He gestured to Haruhi. I wanted to know as well and waited for her answer.

"Yeah... some kid in my neighborhood got gum in my hair, and since it's a hassle to get gum out of long hair, I cut it." Haru-chan started explaining, most of the Club listening intently. "And as I told you guys before, I lost my contact lenses. My dad stepped on them a while back and they broke." She put a hand to her hair, looking disinterested. "I* don't really mind being treated as a guy. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 people and pay off the debt of 8 million yen." Oh, so that's why she was here! No one had explained it to me before.

"A girl cannot express herself as 'ore'!!" (*again, ore is a masculine way of saying "I" "me" "my" etc in Japanese.) Tama-chan looked sad, his eyes tearing up. He turned his head to look at, Kyo-chan, I think. "Mummy! Haruhi uses bad words!!!" 

I got up and went to Kyo-chan. "Kyo-chan, what does he mean by 'mummy'?"

He looked down at me, an irritated scowl across his lips. "It's nothing you need to remember, Chihaya."

"Oh..." I nodded and glanced over at my crazy cousin, stifling another yawn. I left them to their weirdness and went over to Haru-chan and the twins. Tama-chan was still freaking out.

Hikaru and Kaoru started leading Haru-chan and me away. "Unexpectedly Tono dreams about his ideal girl." One of them was saying. "He's scary, come this way."

The other twin leaned towards Haru-chan, and I stayed near her. "By the way, do you have any experience in social dance?" His voice was a bit higher-pitched than his brother's, I noticed. "It's a must for the party."

"Huh?" Haru-chan looked a little scared. "No way... No... but the party doesn't count for the quota, does it?" She looked very pale. "I'm not interested in the event, either, so I'd rather skip..."

This caught Tama-chan's attention and he turned to Haru-chan. "Fine!! If you want o walk the road of men, let me help you!!" Huh? Walk the road... what is he talking about?? "Social dance is a gentlemen's common knowledge! If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!!" 

Haru-chan looked shocked and defeated all at once. "Noooo!"

I giggled and clung to Tama-chan, yawning again. "Tama-chan, you shoudnt be so mean." I smiled and leaned my head on him.

"But Chi-chan..." I heard him sigh, and the next thing I knew, I was being picked up bridal style. "Alright, I'm done for today. Let's go home." He dismissed us and carried me out to the limo, gently putting me inside. "If you were tired, you should have said something."

"But, I was having fun!" I smiled, stretching. "I like going to the Host Club. It's fun and interesting." I dozed as we were driven home, dreaming of the little family we had at the club. "Thank you, Tamaki."

~A/N: a little bit of relaxation for you guys.... more drama to come soon, tho! Muahahahaha! >:) 

♥Alana


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Sazuki

Sazuki ✘

I slouched in my chair while Aniki and his friends talked. Or rather, his friends talked. I didn't pay much attention until the annoying twins said something.

""So called 'switching guys disease'."" Both twins lifted their hands to their shoulders, palms up. ""Also known as the Host Club wanderer.""

The ginger haired girl jumped onto the twins. "Ooohhh! I love it when you two do that!" She gushed, rubbing her cheeks against theirs. "It's so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my fingers on the table. 

Ignoring the siblings, Otori pushed his glasses up. "Usually regular guests stick to one Host forever..." he glanced around. "But she likes to change her favourite every now and then. Somebody's probably had her at least twice..." he mumbled the last part, writing into his notebook again.

"It was Tama-chan's turn until a while ago~" Mitsukuni-nii clutched his pink stuffed rabbit, tilting his head. Aniki stayed quiet, like usual.

"What a whore..." Mimi mumbled, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. I snickered, silently agreeing.

"Bad word..." the little girl looked at Mimiyashi with wide purple eyes. Wow that kid was innocent.

"I see..." Haruhi looked over at the idiot, nodding her head once. "All because I took his guest..."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" The blonde idiot suddenly jumped up, looking pissed. He pointed at Fujioka and continued to be loud. "I cannot stand it anymore, Haruhi! Wear proper girls' clothing!" 

Ugh. My head was pounding by this time, and I glanced at Mimi to see if she wanted to leave. She was preoccupied. Damn.

Suoh kept yelling and clutched at his head. "How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl!? I tell you, it's only the people here that know you are a girl! Argh, I can't take it!"

""She's not taking PE classes since it's an elective, and the students' ID numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know!"" The twins saluted, creating a mirrored image of each other. 

"Daddy ... daddy wants..." the blonde drama queen started ruffling through a chest suddenly. Where the hell...? "Daddy wants to see when you were like this!!!" He held up a picture of a young girl I assumed was Haruhi before she cut her hair. "Look at this cuteness!" I looked at the picture, blinking. A cute girl stared at the camera, with big brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Don't just enlarge my photo without my permission!!" Haruhi yelled, her brows furrowed in anger. I smirked, finding it funny that she was pissed off.

"I wonder everytime I look at this..." one of the twins took the frame and studied it. "How can this-" he held up the picture, "-become this?" He gestured to Haruhi.

"Yeah... some kid in my neighborhood got gum in my hair, and since it's a hassle to get gum out of long hair, I cut it." The crossdresser started explaining, her face as blank as ever. "And as I told you guys before, I lost my contact lenses. My dad stepped on them a while back and they broke." She put a hand to her hair, still looking disinterested. "I* don't really mind being treated as a guy. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 people and pay off the debt of 8 million yen." Oh right. She was a commoner, so she couldn't afford to pay that.

"A girl cannot express herself as 'ore'!!" (*you get it by now, I'm sure...) the idiot stared at Otori. "Mummy! Haruhi uses bad words!!!" 

I sighed and stood, leaning down to whisper in Mimiyashi's ear. "I'm stepping out. This air is way to... stupid." She nodded and I slipped out the room, heading down the hall to go home.

____

I sat at a table in music room 3 while Kasugasaki taught Haruhi how to waltz. Haruhi kept her face void of emotion, like always. Until she stepped on Kasugasaki's foot, causing the both of them to fall, Haruhi landing on top of the other girl. I snickered at her, crossing my right leg over left to rest my ankle on my knee.

"Nice one, Fujioka." I smirked as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Shut up!" She grumbled before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Kasugasaki-san!"

The girl on the floor smiled, wrapping her arms around Haruhi's neck. "It's alright, Haruhi-kun." 

I scowled. "You should get off the floor, Fujioka. You look like an idiot."

Haruhi's cheeks reddened more, and I smirked again. "Shut up." She mumbled, standing and helping the princess up. She led her to a table, a bit of a distance from where I sat. "I'm sorry, Kasugasaki-san, to make you my dancing partner." She offered the girl tea.

"Oh, I'm totally okay with it." Kasugasaki smiled. "I heard you're limiting your guest service for awhile to practice." She intertwined her fingers together and Haruhi turned to her. "I'm rather happy because I can monopolize you."

"What the hell..." I mumbled, getting irritated.

I watched as the talked about the tea set, and then Kasugasaki burned herself while freaking out. I raided an eyebrow at the scene. Ironically, Mimiyashi tripped at that point from running across the floor and skinned her knee. The only reason she was able to skin her knee was because she was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans today with a periwinkle long sleeved T-shirt. Her uniform was at the dry cleaners.

She laid there for a moment, probably in shock. Then she stood up abruptly and stomped to me. I looked up and noticed tears threatened, meaning either she was humiliated or in pain. I sighed and stood up, stretching. "Wanna go to he clinic?" She nodded and I turned to head that way, following Haruhi and Kasugasaki. Mimi grabbed my jacket sleeve, staying quiet. She hated crying, so whenever she felt like she was going to, she got real quiet and avoided people's gazes.

We all got to the clinic and I pushed past the two girls to set Mimi down on a stool. There was another student there, and he started to freak out over Kasugasaki's burn. Which somehow prompted Kasugasaki to flirt with Haruhi. I got out a first aid kit and pulled out the materials I needed to clean Mimi's scrape, kneeling in front of my cousin. 

"No, I don't know him! Oh my, what are you saying, Haruhi-kun?!" Kasugasaki suddenly shouted, and I turned to see her flustered. She excused herself to leave, claiming the burn to not be serious, but before she should open the door, it was thrown open.

Kasugasaki was suddenly kneeling on the floor, and my older brother stood in the doorway with Mitsukuni-nii on his back. The door was cracked a bit from the force Aniki used.

I turned back to Mimi and cleaned her up, putting a bandage on her knee. She stayed quiet the whole time, her cheeks tinted pink and a pout on her lips. I chuckled at her and stood, putting the first aid kit away. "You're alright. Quit pouting already, Mimiyashi." I ruffled her hair and glanced at Haruhi. She was helping Mitsukuni-nii with a scrape on his elbow while Aniki fixed the door. I shook my head and left, Mimi right behind me.

~A/N: whoo! Five chapters in one day! I'm on a role! Muahahahaha!! Lots in store for the upcoming chapters! Also, thank HollyGummybear for this last chapter, she helped me get unstuck X3


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Asuka

Asuka ♬

"Lambs gathered tonight," Tamaki's voice echoed through the ballroom. "Give Thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauty-ness.  May the Lord's blessing be with us. Open the door." Doors opened, and everyone filed into the grand room, chandeliers lighting up the space. The Host members were all dressed in their best clothes, of course. 

I was wearing a white and crimson, strapless gown, most of my back exposed. So my tattoos showed on my back and arms. My hair was up in a low loopy bun (The pic... I also shared this before, but it's a reminder XD).

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Christmas party!" Tamaki smiled at all of us guests, holding his hand out. I smiled at him and smoothed my hands over my dress.

""Hello!"" The Hitachiin twins grinned near the casino tables. ""Why dont you play some cards with us, ladies? If you win one game, you will gain 1 point and a gorgeous reward!"" They walked around a bit, looking excited. "For those of you who get the highest number of points, house will have the chance to dance the last dance with one of the Club members!! Moreover! The top point better will get a blessing kiss from King!""

Tamaki leaned close to one of the girls and wished her luck, making her blush a deep red. I smiled at him and looked around, taking in the beautiful decor. Christmas trees stood around, brightly lit with twinkling white lights, and tinsel sparkled everywhere I laid my eyes. 

"May I have this dance?" I looked over to see Kaoru-kun bowing, holding his hand out to me.

"Ah, yes." I smiled and took his hand, and he lead me in a simple waltz around the room. 

My cheeks were aflame at the contact, and my heart beat a million beats per second. I stared into his amber eyes as we glided across the floor. It only lasted a few minutes, but it was the best few minutes I've ever experienced. 

I curtsied when the song was over, as he bowed. "Thank you for the dance, Kaoru-kun." I smiled as his eyes widened just the slightest. I waved as I walked away, heading to grab a glass of punch.

I stood off to the side, watching the events for a moment and sipping my punch before I felt a tug on my dress. "Um, Asu-senpai..." I turned and saw Chihaya-chan standing there, a frown on her small face. Her and Tamaki had been fighting recently, which confused me to no end. I wonder what made them fall out so harshly? She was dressed in a simple white dress, a thick crimson ribbon tied around her waist. 

"Yes?" I managed to keep from blushing. She was so cute! Her hair was pulled back halfway, intricate braids forming a crown on her head. Another crimson ribbon was tied around the hair tie in the back, and her blonde waves cascaded down her back.

Her violet eyes blinked and she tilted her head. "Tama-chan said your full name is Asuka Suoh." I blinked and nodded, my heartbeat quickening once more. Where was she going with this? "When you smile, you look exactly like Tamaki!" Her frown deepened, a flash of hurt darkening her eyes. "Everytime I see you at school, you run away and avoid me. What are you hiding?"

My heart plummeted, and I bit my lip. "Why would I hide something from you?" My voice was quiet, just loud enough for her to hear. I took a step back to set my glass on a table. "I'm not hidi-"

"Please don't lie. Are you related to us?" Her eyes bored into mine, the look on her face much more mature than normal. "Are you the child my parents used to talk about? The one that got taken away?"

My breath hitched in my throat, and I glanced around quickly. "Um, let's go somewhere more private to talk." I held out my hand. She slipped her tiny hand in mine, albeit reluctantly. We walked to a side door that led into a hall, passing Kyoya on the way. He caught my eye and his face betrayed no emotion. I scowled and led Chihaya-chan to a nearby classroom. I turned to her after she pulled her hand away. "What do you know?" I asked.

"Mama and Papa used to say the other child was lucky to be in England, being raised by her uncle." She looked down, fidgeting. "Even though i wasn't supposed to hear, I eavsdropped. They said Uncle's second child had to be raised away from Tamaki. Are you her?" She looked up at me, her serious expression abnormal on her usually happy face.

I licked my lips and took a deep breath. Uncle Gin and Aunt Kiara talked too much. "Yes." I spoke softly, watching her face for here reaction. "I'm Tamaki's twin sister." I looked down when she didn't say anything. I might as well explain everything, then. "I was raised by my Great Uncle on my mother's side. I was never told why. Tamaki was never told of my existence, nor was Grandmother Suoh." I looked up to meet her gaze, finding a mix of emotions.

"So... you're my cousin, too?" She tilted her head to the side. I nodded, unsure of what she was feeling. God, this was making me nervous. Please don't hate me, please don't ha- "Wow!" She smiled suddenly. "That's awesome! Another girl in the family!" 

I blinked at her, relief flooding through me. She was back to her childish self! "Yes, I suppose so." I smiled. "So you're not angry?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Uh-uh. You had your reasons for keeping a secret." She hugged me around my waist, burying her face in my chest. "But you have to tell Tama-chan. Or I can. I can't leave him in the dark about this."

I patted her head with one hand while my other arm wrapped around her. "I understand. He's bound to find out eventually. If you'd like to tell him, go ahead." I sighed, looking out the window. "I'm actually surprised Kyoya never said anything."

"Kyo-chan?" Chihaya-chan pulled away and looked up at me. "He knew?" I nodded and she frowned. "He never ever said a thing."

"I'm sure he had his reasons as well." I tried to convince her, but she stayed angry. I bit my lip and smiled down at her. "Why don't we go back to the party? I'm sure everyone is wondering where you went." She nodded and we headed back, hand in hand.

~A/N: phew! Another chapter done! Lemme know what your thoughts are, okay? I like hearing from my readers. XD


End file.
